


代发【尊礼】橙花味

by left18



Category: K - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/left18/pseuds/left18
Summary: 帮悲欢老师补档
Kudos: 6





	代发【尊礼】橙花味

“你为什么要用这个东西……”周防尊蹙眉，视线从乌青发尾扫到后颈，再到那片雪白的，有着微微凹陷的笔直脊沟的背部，再往下是内裤的轻薄布料掩不住的诱人弧度，双腿修长，膝窝几乎能看见淡青脉络，脚踝纤细，双足正百无聊赖地点着床单。  
宗像近乎全身赤裸地趴在床上，五分钟前他刚刚洗完澡，带着一身热腾腾的水汽出来，现在那条可怜的浴巾被随便扔在床的角落，他发尾还滴着水，渗入丝绸床单，偏头示意周防尊接过他手里的东西。  
Le Labo 27号橙花身体乳。  
“想必您不会理解适当的皮肤滋润对于秋冬季节的重要性。”他的爱人递过去一个轻飘飘的眼神，大概是在告诉他没有反驳余地。  
“那为什么不自己涂……”他声音含了半分威胁，是他们相处过程中最常见的那种，含义丰富，在不同语境中需要做好阅读理解。打架的时候通常预示着他还没玩够，如果是酒吧偶遇大概今晚会是个不眠夜，有些特定的时候则会影响第二天宗像礼司的起床时间。  
“因为有的地方自己够不到。”这理由真是一本正经得让人无从辩驳，“而且您手部温度高，我觉得更好吸收。”  
背后传来液体滴落的冰凉触感，周防尊似乎拿着瓶子沿脊沟断续挤了不少，他被冰凉温差一激，颤了颤。  
周防尊注视着那片脊背，颜色干净雪白，Le Labo 27在他身上显出滑而润的乳液光泽、手覆上去，温度马上将乳液捂得暖热，手感是和想象如出一辙的滑润轻薄，他掌心有薄茧，微微施了力度将乳液推开，有点痒，更多的是暖热的舒适感。宗像本来半睡半醒的，无意间埋在枕头里低低哼出一声：“嗯……”  
两侧蝴蝶骨已经覆上了湿漉漉一层乳液，正在慢慢吸收，橙花的甜香也愈来愈明显，清淡的丝丝甜味随着周防的动作散开，宗像手指绞着床单，丝绸被他玩得皱皱巴巴。  
抹到腰部的时候宗像挣动了一下，他腰敏感得厉害，受不住人碰的，此时忍不住晃着挺了挺腰，两枚腰窝也晃来晃去的，周防一手握着他的腰，那截线条无力地在他手里软下来，还细细颤着要躲。  
冰凉乳液落在两侧腰窝，周防手指在那里不轻不重按压几下，马上又是一阵颤，伴随着宗像软声一句：“唔……嗯……好痒，您快点……”他就偏偏握着腰侧反复摩挲，又意犹未尽揉按着腰窝，满意地看着宗像想挣动都没力气——拿住他腰就像捉住了蛇的七寸，软着任人折腾。  
好容易收了手，周防隔着布料揉弄两瓣挺翘：“这里是不是也要抹，嗯？”  
“流氓。”宗像嗔他，“没让您想那些有的没的。”  
周防居然很听话地松手，掌心暖着橙花味乳液，低低一句：“一会再收拾你。”  
他下一步直袭大腿内侧那片软肉，掌心高热带着甜香液体，宗像条件反射地并拢夹紧了腿，一声喘息怎么都没忍住脱口而出：“啊……”  
他双腿磨蹭着，要翻身起来收拾这个混蛋，想着无论如何不能让周防太过分，无师自通还这么熟练，显然心存不轨。可惜还没来得及付诸行动，“啪！”一声手掌和臀肉相击的脆响以及随之而来的一句：“宗像……你最好老实点。”让他咬着牙红着耳根又陷入软软床垫。  
无论如何看起来还是乖乖趴着比较明智……周防防止他再动，一手捉住腰一手专心对付大腿内侧，他只能含糊发出几句呻吟，被枕头通通消化吸收。  
乳液又滴上两条腿，周防沿着腿部线条缓慢推开乳液，顺便替他揉了几下酸胀的小腿，酸疼渐渐转为难以言喻的舒适，此时唯一可控的是忍着不让自己叫出来——似乎这也很难就是了。  
他脚踝太纤细，虚虚一掌便可掌握，周防把橙花香带到那块踝骨再带到足心，宗像怕痒得要躲，周防两指很迅速地推过去便涂了薄薄一层，在宗像说着：“可以了，周防……”的时候，把人翻了个面。  
“可以什么，还有正面呢。”笑容里明明白白写着的是不容反驳。  
周防的吻先是沿着脚背落下来，蜻蜓点水似的一触即收，随后好像认认真真要给他涂身体乳似的，沿着小腿膝盖大腿一路涂上去，宗像身体一寸寸地泛起水汪汪的质感，皮肤一点点暖起来，润起来，带着清淡的甜香。  
故意绕过被束缚在布料里的需要抚慰的部位，周防拿起Le Labo 27，在覆盖着薄薄肌肉的腹部，随着呼吸起伏的胸前两点，以及锁骨窝里随意地明显超量使用。掌心覆在腰腹上，宗像挺腰咬牙，那实在是个碰一下就要颤的部位，热度带着乳液的水感以肚脐为圆心顺时针一圈圈发散开，他抓着周防手臂想要他停下，反被周防捉住手：“你自己试试……”  
他指尖冰凉，触到腰腹先颤了颤，周防怕他凉着，把他手捉起来吻再放下，唇瓣也灼热。现在他只剩抓拧着床单的余地，周防霸道地不想让他动，差一点就整个人压上去，手指按着胸前两点，拨弄着揉按着因而越发红艳鼓胀，乳液在带了力度的动作下很快吸收，本是清淡的橙花味变得甜浓起来，他呜呜咽咽溢出又难受又舒服的声音，周防低头去吻他唇，手上动作却不停，摸着锁骨胸前，好像在安慰人似的边吻边说：“快好了……别急。”  
终于锁骨肩头也暖软甜香起来，整个人又滑又润，泛着点湿漉漉的光泽，橙花味把他裹起来，他下意识揽住周防尊，在耳边问他：“可以了吗……”  
周防不答，一手勾着他内裤边缘往下拽，宗像蹬着腿磨蹭着把那块被液体浸得半湿的布料褪到脚边，唇瓣嫣红水润，急急地索吻。  
周防吻着他，带着一手的身体乳向他身后摸去，握住那两瓣紧致挺翘的臀反复揉捏：“这不是还有没涂到的地方。”怀里的身体带着热度，甜香扑鼻。  
他收手时掌心湿润滑腻，沾了些看起来与Le Labo 27并不相似的透明液体，当着宗像的面舔了手指：“这就湿了？真甜……”  
宗像立眉要恼，双颊红了个通透，却又被他按住翻了个身，周防从颈到背嗅过去，灼热吐息，随后一口咬在他臀肉上，那两片雪白泛起颜色来。  
“橙花味很甜，该我尝尝了。”


End file.
